


Rarity

by Kalloway



Category: de Burghs Series - Deborah Simmons
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Reynold trains at dawn.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Rarity

**Author's Note:**

> mid-series
> 
> For 31 Days, Feb 5/Be an outcast, be pleased to walk alone.

It was a rare morning, one Reynold gladly took, that he was the only one up early to exercise and keep his swordsmanship sharp. Not a one of his brothers greeted the dawn beside him, not that many of them remained to do so. 

That was not worth thinking about. Lovely wives and far-flung lands weren't ever going to be something for him to consider. Reynold knew that. He knew... 

Each rough movement, surely his leg was failing already, reminded him... 

He would be alone, and he was already used to it! 

He had his sword and the dawn... 

(But...)


End file.
